Le plus puissant des remèdes
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Sinedd fait à présent partie des Snow Kids mais personne ne semble l'accepter. Il est seul pense-t-il. Mais rien n'est moins sûr.


Les personnages appartiennent à Charles Barrez et Vincent Vandelli

Un match intense, une attente interminable, puis vint le but, celui de la victoire, réalisé par le capitaine des Snow kids, D-Jock. Après, avoir finalement marqué le but en or, ses partenaires se laissèrent aller, tombant sur le dos, contre le sol. Cette finale avait été extrêmement ardue face aux Lightnings.

Après une courte pause, nos amis allèrent saluer leur public et retournèrent au vestiaire sous les crépitements des flashs des appareils photos.

A peine entré, leur coach, Arch, avant tenu à les féliciter personnellement pour l'exploit que son équipe venait d'accomplir. Arriver au sommet était déjà une chose difficile en soi, mais y rester restait la chose la plus ardue qui puisse exister dans le monde du football.

- Félicitation vous avez fait un superbe match qui restera longtemps dans les mémoires, soyez-en certain !

Pour célébrer leur deuxième victoire d'affilée, les Snow kids décidèrent d'organiser une petite fête au Planet Aquilian, l'endroit où se rassemblaient généralement tous leurs supporters, afin de fêter cette victoire avec eux, comme ils se devaient de le faire après un évènement comme celui-ci.

Bien que les Snow Kids soient heureux et fassent la fête avec leur camarade, l'un des leurs ne semblait pas se ravir de cette victoire.

En effet, la tristesse se lisait sur les traits de Sinedd, l'ancien attaquant vedette des Shadows qui avait rejoint ses rivaux juste après la défaite de son ancienne équipe, lors de la première Galactik Football Cup.

L'adolescent tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de sourire, presque subtilement. Quand il était là, dehors, à regarder le ciel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au passé, quand il jouait encore dans son ancienne équipe contre ses coéquipiers actuels.

Il leur en avait fait baver des vertes et des pas mûres mais tel était son caractère.

Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était provoquer ses adversaires, les poussant à commettre des fautes qui permettrait, à lui et son équipe, de prendre l'avantage en marquant le plus de but possible seulement voilà, la vie avec les Shadows, c'était fini tout ca, l'équipe s'était dissoute, presque subitement, comme ca, sans raison alors Sinedd n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que celui de rallier ses anciens ennemis.

Au début, il avait cru qu'il devrait essuyer bon nombre d'humiliation, mais certains de ses nouveaux camarades semblaient l'avoir accepté, du moins, en partie car ils ne semblaient pas accepter son jeu, parfois trop solitaire.

Les seuls qui continuaient de le haïr, c'était D-Jock, son pire ennemi qui voyait en lui quelqu'un susceptible de lui voler son rôle de capitaine, Mei, qui lui en avait voulu quand il l'avait forcée à quitter son petit ami, D-Jock, et Micro-Ice qui ne supportait simplement pas d'être la cible de toutes ses railleries.

A part cela, le ténébreux n'avait pas à se plaindre, car, à son plus grand bonheur, il avait rejoint la chambre de Mark et de Rocket. Au moins ne devrait-il pas avoir à supporter D-Jock à longueur de journée comme ca ! Au souvenir de leur dernière dispute, Sinedd eu un rictus amer. Il se souvenait comment son pire ennemi, le capitaine des Snow Kids, l'avait giflé parce qu'il avait osé s'en prendre à Mei, sa petite amie.

Cela, le ténébreux s'en souvenait parfaitement et ne pu s'empêcher de porter sa main à sa joue en se rappelant la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque sa mâchoire s'était cassée sous l'effet de l'impact du poing vengeur. Tandis qu'il ruminait ses pensées, Sinedd tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette avant d'être rejoint par Thran, l'un des deux défenseurs de l'équipe avec Mei. Sans rien dire, le nouveau venu s'accouda au balcon et observa le ciel à son tour.

_- Sinedd, tu ne viendrais pas t'amuser avec nous ? Toi aussi tu l'as méritée cette victoire tu sais et qu'importe D-Jock et Mei !_

Sinedd ne l'écouta cependant pas, du moins, jusqu'à ce que Thran ne revienne avec un verre contenant un liquide transparent. Il en proposa un verre à Sinedd qui but une grande gorgée avant de sentir le feu de l'alcool embraser sa gorge. Cela lui fit du bien, il faisait froid dehors, sur Aquilian, depuis la grande glaciation.

Après quelques minutes, le ténébreux discuta avec Thran et ils burent tout deux plusieurs verres avant qu'Ahito ne les rejoignent, inquiet de ne pas trouver son jumeau. En voyant son cadet à moitié endormi dans les bras de Sinedd, l'aîné n'eut d'autre choix que de rentrer avec Yuki, Mark, Rocket et Tia au Genèse Stadium où ils pourraient tous se reposer.

Malgré l'invitation de la jeune fille blonde, Sinedd se refusa à les accompagner et finit sa boisson en solitaire avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. C'est sur que lui, personne ne s'inquièterait de ne pas le voir à la fête, personne ne viendrait le ramasser une fois qu'il serait recouvert de neige, pire, personne ne remarquerait son absence, du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Tandis qu'il buvait, Micro-naze, comme il aimait l'appeler, fit irruption sur le balcon puis, sans rien dire, soupira. Sinedd était là, assis dans la neige, transi par le froid, mais cela, il s'en moquait, il était tellement bien là, planant à quelques kilomètres de la réalité grâce à ce prodigieux alcool et à ses cigarettes.

Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à en boire une seconde gorgée quand le numéro 3 des Snow Kids lui vola son verre pour le verser par-dessus le balcon et de le reposer. Ensuite, il repartit, laissant l'adolescent seul, sans rien pour l'apaiser de cette horrible douleur qui régnait dans son esprit.

Cependant, il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps car peu de temps après, Arch, leur coach, fit irruption sur le balcon à son tour et chargea Sinedd sur ses épaules afin de le reconduire jusque dans sa chambre. D-Jock n'étant pas encore rentré, Micro-Ice avait reçu comme ordre de son entraineur de s'occuper de l'attaquant remplaçant.

Le numéro 3 l'emmena donc dans sa chambre, le changea et alla chercher un dessous de pyjama dans les affaires de ce dernier afin de l'en vêtir. Sinedd étant à moitié conscient, ne lui facilita pas pour autant la tâche car il ne cessait de remuer en grelottant. Micro-Ice décida donc de recouvrir Sinedd de sa couverture et ils discutèrent tout les deux. Micro-Ice attendait patiemment qu'il s'endorme jusqu'à ce que les propos de son pire ennemi ne le trouble.

_- Je ne suis rien, juste un pauvre type qui tente de s'accrocher à tout, au fond, je ne vaux pas mieux que les pires des imbéciles, je n'ai pas réussi dans ma vie comme je n'ai pas réussi dans le football. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer, tout a mal tourné, je n'ai été qu'un imbécile durant tout ce temps. Pire, un imbécile doublé d'un égoïste._

Après quelques minutes, la respiration du ténébreux se fit saccadée et le numéro 3 prit conscience qu'il pleurait quand il l'entendit tenter de reprendre le fil de ses paroles. Il se retenait de pleurer. Il n'en avait pas le droit, pas après ce qu'il avait fait aux autres. Pas après ce qu'il était devenu.

Cette nuit là, Micro-Ice ne pu se résoudre à reconduire le ténébreux dans la chambre de Mark et de Rocket et Sinedd dormi dans son lit, dans ses bras. Plus tard dans la nuit, D-Jock et Mei entrèrent dans la chambre, pensant trouver Micro-Ice en train de lire comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais celui-ci dormait.

Evidemment, dans le noir, les deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas remarqué l'ancien attaquant des Shadows que leur ami serrait dans ses bras. Ils ne s'en rendirent compte que le lendemain. En effet, après être restés ensemble, D-Jock laissa sa petite amie repartir dans sa chambre et s'endormit à son tour, heureux d'avoir remporté la coupe pour la seconde fois.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Mark et Rocket se réveillèrent, la seule chose qu'ils constatèrent était que Sinedd n'était pas rentré, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. D'un commun d'accord, Ils allèrent prévenir leur coach qui, inquiet, alla voir Micro-Ice afin de s'assurer que Sinedd était toujours là.

Ils allèrent donc tout trois jusque la chambre de D-Jock qui, encore endormi, ne s'était rendu compte de rien en quittant la pièce. Ce dernier fut donc surpris de croiser ses trois amis ainsi que leur coach devant sa chambre. Il suivi du regard son meilleur ami qui alla se pencher près de son lit.

Ce n'est qu'en se rapprochant que D-Jock vit Sinedd, allongé dans les draps de son Micro-Ice Que faisait-il là ? Apparemment, seul le coach et Mice semblait être au courant car Rocket et Mark semblaient aussi surpris que lui.

Après quelques secondes à peine, Sinedd sembla émerger de son sommeil et se releva doucement avant de sentir la migraine arriver. Persuadé d'être dans sa chambre, il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit où il trouvait toujours ses antidouleurs, mais il ne les trouva pas et se redressa, surpris de voir Micro-Ice et D-Jock dans sa chambre puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Le balcon, les Shadows, Thran, l'alcool, l'entraineur, Micro-Ice, ses pleurs, sa nuit. Sur le coup, il ne su pas quoi dire jusqu'à ce que son bienfaiteur ne vienne s'agenouiller près de lui.

_-Tu veux quelque chose Sinedd ?_

_-Médocs, j'ai une migraine de merde._

Micro-Ice ne dit mot, sachant très bien comment Sinedd allait se comporter avec lui maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits et s'en alla chercher les médicaments dans la chambre du ténébreux pour ensuite revenir dans la sienne.

Il allait s'approcher du lit quand il vit que son coéquipier ne se trouvait plus dedans et que ses camarades semblaient avoir déserté la chambre. Seul Mark frappait à la porte de la salle de bain en criant à Sinedd d'ouvrir mais ce dernier n'obéit pas.

D-Jock menaça ensuite le ténébreux et lui conseilla de déguerpir de la salle de bain et plus vite que ca. Ne souhaitant pas créer de problème, l'adolescent obéit, et retourna dans sa chambre, sans même dire un mot. Une fois à l'abri, il s'enferma de nouveau dans les toilettes où Rocket répéta le même manège que Mark.

Quand finalement l'adolescent sorti, il semblait fort blême et les deux garçons le forcèrent à s'allonger avant que l'un d'eux n'aille chercher Dame Simbaï, le médecin attitré de l'équipe.

Lorsque la jeune femme médecin entra et vit Sinedd allongé dans son lit et le front recouvert de sueur, elle comprit sans peine ce qui lui arrivait. Il était malade et cela semblait dû au fait qu'il soit resté dehors presque tout le temps lors de la fête qui avait eu lieu en honneur de leur deuxième victoire consécutive.

La jeune femme conseilla alors à Mark et à Rocket de veiller à ce que l'ancien Shadow se repose quelques jours et ne sortent pas car sa température risquait d'aggraver sa maladie. Durant la semaine qui suivit, Sinedd vomit, presque tous les jours et perdit rapidement du poids car, même en s'alimentant, il finissait par tout vider dans la cuvette des WC dans les minutes qui suivaient.

Il mit au final deux semaines avant d'être rétabli complètement et, durant tout ce temps, seul Thran passait le voir avec Ahito quand ce dernier ne dormait pas évidemment.

De son côté, Micro-Ice ne savait plus comment réagir face à Sinedd, car ce dernier, durant la nuit où ils avaient dormi ensemble, n'avait pas cessé de murmurer son prénom, encore et encore jusqu'au lendemain. Pour remettre les choses en ordre, il décida de ne pas aller le voir pour ne pas empirer la situation mais il ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'ancien attaquant de l'équipe des Shadows.

Il fut donc ravi quand Sinedd sorti de sa chambre, deux semaines plus tard, fortement amaigri, mais en forme. Visiblement le traitement de la femme médecin avait eu raison de sa grippe et il pouvait à nouveau se lever. Dés ce jour, les Snow Kids ne virent plus Sinedd durant une semaine, ce dernier ayant préférer s'isoler loin de tout.

Comme personne n'avait pris régulièrement de ses nouvelles, il estimait que les gens ne remarqueraient pas son départ et ne prévins donc personne. Il accepta de rentrer après avoir revu Thran, dans les alentours du Genèse.

Le défenseur avait fait une partie de foot avec lui avant de lui proposer de rentrer avant qu'Ahito ne se réveille et ne s'inquiète pour son grand frère.

Sinedd reparti donc d'où il était venu et se promit d'ignorer Micro-Ice, enfin, il se promit plutôt de faire comme si cette fameuse nuit n'avait jamais eu lieu, c'était préférable autant pour lui que pour Micro-Ice, et cela, il en était persuadé, plus que persuadé.

Lorsqu'il franchit donc la porte de la salle commune et qu'Ahito s'avança, il repéra, dans le coin de la pièce, Micro-Ice qui semblait bouder dans son coin. Bien que Rocket semblait lui parler, son protecteur ne l'écoutait pas, il était dans sa bulle, n'écoutant rien ni personne.

Cependant, Thran ne le laissa pas le loisir de rester et l'invita à jouer avec lui au nouveau jeu qu'il avait lui-même construit. Le numéro 11 accepta, histoire d'éviter Micro-Ice, mais lorsqu'il suivi les autres, il le rattrapa par la manche et s'arrêta, la tête contre son dos. Le ténébreux se retourna alors, ne pouvant empêcher l'affrontement jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les yeux du numéro 3 qui semblaient vouloir pleurer.

Petit à petit, l'adolescent détacha alors ses mains de son t-shirt, et l'entraina à sa suite, avec Thran et Ahito, lui tenant délicatement la main pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais même s'il s'était juré de ne plus l'approcher, il avait eu mal pour lui et s'était senti obligé de le garder avec lui, de le serrer dans ses bras pendant qu'il pleurait.

Que s'était-il passé ? Micro-Ice était censé le détester non ? Il devait certainement s'être passé quelque chose pour qu'il réagisse ainsi, mais quoi ? L'adolescent ne souhaitant pas embarrasser son ami, le traina jusqu'à la chambre des jumeaux où il l'assit dans le lit de Thran, Ahito s'étant déjà endormi à nouveau dans le sien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il dormait ces derniers temps le gardien des Snow Kids ! Mais bon, son équipe ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, c'était un gardien hors-pair. Ce jour là, quand les adolescents eurent fini de jouer, le ténébreux reparti dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher suivi de son bienfaiteur.

Une fois dans la chambre, d'un regard, Mice demanda la permission à Sinedd de dormir avec lui ce que ce dernier ne lui refusa pas.

Ils dormirent donc tout deux dans le même lit, et ce, jusqu'au petit matin. Le lendemain, lorsque le petit attaquant se réveilla, il eu une idée lumineuse, fonça sous la douche, s'habilla et parti voir son coach.

_- Coach, j'aimerais vous parler, en ce qui concerne Sinedd et moi._

_- Je t'écoute Micro-Ice, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?_

_- Et bien, j'aimerais pouvoir m'installer dans la chambre de Sinedd, mais comme ils sont déjà trois, je me disais que Sinedd et moi pourrions dormir dans la chambre que nous n'utilisons pas, vous savez, celle qu'il y a en face de celle des jumeaux._

_- Oui, je vois, as-tu prévenu D-Jock ?_

_- Non, de toute façon, il n'a pas apprécié que je me rapproche de Sinedd, alors je vais le laisser avec Mei, car après tout, ils sortent ensemble non ?_

Le coach approuva la décision du numéro 3 et, pendant que l'ancien attaquant des Shadows dormait encore, Micro-Ice alla faire ses bagages, profitant de l'absence de D-Jock qui avait dormi avec Mei cette nuit là.

En moins de quinze minutes, il avait transféré ses affaires dans l'autre chambre puis était allé dans la salle commune pour en parler avec Mei qui venait à peine de quitter son lit.

_- Coucou Mei, voilà, je voulais te dire que tu pouvais aller dans la chambre de D-Jock quand tu voulais, je ne dors plus là, je vais dormir dans la chambre en face des jumeaux, tu peux prendre ma place._

La défenseuse accepta donc, sans aucun souci, ravie d'être avec son petit ami et, pendant que ce dernier dormait encore, elle transféra elle aussi ses affaires dans l'ancienne chambre du numéro 3.

Pendant ce temps, Sinedd se réveilla, surpris de ne pas voir Micro-Ice dans son lit puis se releva, pour voir que la pièce était déserte. Où étaient-ils tous passés ?

Il descendit donc en salle commune après avoir pris une douche pour pouvoir aller déjeuner, puis, voyant que son protégé n'était pas là, il termina de manger son croissant et alla voir dans la chambre de D-Jock.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû, mais il voulait savoir où se trouvait l'adolescent avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Quand il vit Mei couchée dans le lit de son ami, et les robes qui se trouvaient dans la penderie, le ténébreux pensait que le numéro 3 avait quitté le Genèse Stadium mais la jeune fille le rassura par un sourire.

_- Si tu cherches Micro-Ice, il est avec les jumeaux._

Il la remercia brièvement de la tête avant de foncer dans la chambre de Thran pour finalement croiser son ami, portant un carton avec des affaires dedans. Il croisa alors son regard et Mice entreprit de le rassurer.

_- Allez Siedd, toi et moi, on déménage, on va dans la chambre en face des jumeaux rien que tout les deux !_

Sinedd ne pu alors s'empêcher de sourire et entreprit de déménager lui aussi ses affaires dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Une fois dans la chambre, sans se consulter, les deux adolescents rapprochèrent les lits afin de dormir ensemble puis, quand ils furent convoqués, chacun enfila sa tenue d'entrainement pour aller se faire quelques passes.

Les deux adolescents profitèrent de leur séance d'essai pour s'entraîner aux une-deux ensembles et, voyant que cette paire là donnait bien en attaque, Arch décida de la conserver et de leur faire améliorer leur endurance afin de devenir un atout majeur dans l'équipe.

Bien que le reste de l'équipe semblait avoir accepté Sinedd, d'autres, comme D-Jock, tolérait mal ce revirement de situation et surtout il craignait que son pire ennemi ne lui prenne son meilleur ami. Enfin, cela, le ténébreux semblait ne pas s'en soucier, seul lui importait ses match, Micro-Ice, et ses amis.

De temps à autre, il partait rejoindre quelques membres des Shadows pour rire un peu puis repartait voir les Snow Kids. Parfois, il allait aussi dans des bars où Micro-Ice venait sans cesse le chercher avant qu'il ne fasse noir, et ils buvaient parfois à deux quelques verres avant de rentrer. Cependant, quelques semaines plus tard, D-Jock, le capitaine des Snow Kids, ne toléra plus cette situation et provoqua Sinedd.

_- Mei ne t'as pas suffit ? Tu me la volée elle, ensuite Mice, puis Thran Ahito, mes amis ! Tu oses me les voler ! Tout ca c'est juste pour me faire rager hein ? Allez, viens, qu'on règle ca ! Apparemment mon poing de la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit._

Sur le coup, l'ancien attaquant des Shadows se refusa à répliquer, qu'il pense ce qu'il veut ! Mais quand D-Jock se rua sur lui, il n'eu d'autre choix que celui de se défendre et le coach dû intervenir pour éviter qu'ils ne se blessent mutuellement mais pour Sinedd, c'était déjà fait, du moins, dans son amour propre.

Comment avait-il pu dire qu'il lui avait volé tous ses amis ? Il ne les avait pas kidnappés quand même ! Quand finalement, ils furent renvoyés dans leur chambre, Mei s'en alla rassurer D-Jock et Micro-Ice s'occupa de son protégé.

Ce jour là, Sinedd ne sortit pas de sa chambre de la journée, ni même celle du lendemain. Il n'assistait plus aux entrainements et seul D-Jock paraissait s'en réjouir.

Arch avait plusieurs fois tenté de faire revenir l'ancien Shadows au sein du groupe, mais ce dernier s'y refusait, préférant rester seul. Coincé entre sa rage pour le capitaine des Snow Kids et l'amour qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de Micro-Ice, il resta comme cela, recevant parfois la visite des jumeaux. Arch revient vers lui à nouveau.

Le matin même, soit une semaine après les évènements, il était retourné voir l'adolescent qui s'isolait de plus en plus et le força à participer à l'entrainement, il n'avait pas le choix car un match important approchait. Le coach l'attendit donc de pied ferme, persuadé qu'il viendrait mais lorsque l'attaquant numéro 3 fit irruption, seul, dans la salle commune, Arch soupira.

_- Et Sinedd ?_

_- Il ne se sentait pas bien, il se repose._ l'informa Thran

D'un coup d'œil, le coach laissa passer pour cette fois, mais Sinedd ne revint pas à l'entrainement de la semaine alors il s'en inquiéta une nouvelle fois et, une fois que l'équipe fut rassemblée, Dame Simbaï, Clamp, lui et l'équipe se rendirent dans la chambre du numéro 3 et y entrèrent.

A peine avaient-ils franchi le seuil de la chambre qu'ils y découvrirent Sinedd, allongé sur le sol, sans connaissance, une plaquette de pilules à la main. La femme médecin entreprit donc de le déposer sur son lit, fit évacuer la chambre et s'occupa du ténébreux. Le diagnostic fut posé rapidement, Sinedd avait beaucoup de fièvre et il lui faudrait beaucoup de repos. Lorsqu'Arch entra, Simbaï lui confia son diagnostic et lui révéla ses soupçons.

_- Je pense que Sinedd ne va pas bien depuis quelque temps, sinon il ne serait pas en possession de ce genre de médicament contre la fièvre. Je pense qu'il nous a caché la vérité pour ne pas poser de problèmes aux autres. Dans cet état, il ne pourra pas jouer le match, il est bien trop faible et le faire jouer serait suicidaire._

_- Simbaï, depuis combien de temps penses-tu qu'il est atteint par ce mal ?_

_- D'après les résultats de mes dernières analyses et son recul par rapport à l'équipe, je dirais qu'il est dans cet état depuis sa dispute avec D-Jock. Cela doit faire probablement deux semaines qu'il est malade, mais je devrais pouvoir le remettre en forme en quelques jours s'il accepte de se reposer._

_- Bien, je compte sur toi Simbaï !_

La femme médecin acquiesça et entreprit d'emmener Sinedd à l'infirmerie afin qu'il bénéficie de plus de calme. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Micro-Ice s'oppose à elle et finit par laisser le ténébreux se reposer dans sa chambre à condition que l'attaquant numéro 3 se tienne à carreaux.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les Snow Kids s'entrainèrent à fond sachant très bien qu'un match difficile les attendait, et qu'il serait d'autant plus difficile suite à l'absence de Sinedd vu qu'il était, avec Micro-Ice, l'atout de l'équipe.

Ce dernier dû donc s'entrainer encore plus que d'habitude mais le numéro 11 finit par revenir, au bout de 9 jours, en meilleure forme qu'avant. Du moins, en apparence car l'adolescent avait fait semblant d'aller mieux afin de jouer le match mais sinon, au plus profond de lui, il avait toujours cette rage qui l'habitait, cet amour qu'il ne comprenait pas pour Micro-Ice, il était désemparé, ne sachant pas quelle solution choisir.

Lui qui avait tellement joué avec le Smog considéré comme un fluide qui augmentait la force physique mais qui rendait agressif ses possesseurs, il n'était pas habitué à ce que deux fluides s'opposent à l'intérieur de lui.

Il ne dit donc rien jusqu'au fameux jour du match, certain de pouvoir jouer s'il contrôlait sa colère et surtout, sa haine envers le capitaine de son équipe.

Durant les 3 jours qui lui restait, il décida de travailler sa maîtrise de lui-même afin de ne pas blesser inutilement Mice en frappant son meilleur ami à coups de poings renforcés par le Smog.

Quand il vit à quel point il s'en sortait bien, il demanda l'autorisation à Dame Simbaï de jouer et celle-ci la lui accorda. Le jour du match, il était serein, tout irait bien, il avait choisi d'ignorer D-Jock et Micro-Ice, en effet, il considérait le numéro 3 comme son ami, rien de plus.

L'adolescent s'était juste rapproché de lui pour avoir quelqu'un qui le soutienne quand ca n'allait pas, mais au final, leur rapprochement avait été trop fort, et Sinedd s'était résolu à mettre de la distance entre eux pour ne pas qu'ils aillent plus loin.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un grand jour, la demi-finale qui opposerait les Snow Kids aux pirates. Sinedd était résolu à marquer dés la première mi-temps, ce qu'il fit en un temps record car la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de montrer à D-Jock qu'il était bien meilleur que lui en attaque.

Le capitaine des SK, ne l'entendit pas de cette manière et se rua sur les pirates afin de leur subtiliser le ballon une fois ce dernier relancé, mais à peine eut-il le temps de la passer à Micro-Ice que ce dernier fit la passe à Sinedd qui continua seul sur le terrain.

Alors qu'il remontait la surface de réparation, la défense des pirates se mit en place et le numéro 11 se retrouva entouré de toute l'équipe ennemie excepté le gardien qui, lui, était resté à son poste, dans sa cage.

Devant lui se trouvait D-Jock, lui disant de lui passer le ballon mais cela, l'ancien Shadows ne l'accepta pas en resongeant aux dernières paroles du capitaine. Le corps de Sinedd se retrouva alors complètement entouré de Smog. Il en profita pour passer la défense en se téléportant jusque devant les cages où il marqua rapidement à l'aide du souffle.

Le coach était bluffé, comment son attaquant pouvait-il maîtriser deux fluides ? Bon d'accord, il avait fait partie des Shadows, mais après une si longue période sans l'utiliser, seule une rage hors-norme aurait pu lui permettre de s'en servir comme il l'avait fait.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, comment aurait-il pu se servir du souffle qui requérait un très grand calme pour l'utiliser ? A moins que...

Après ce deuxième but, les pirates doublèrent leurs attaques, blessant Mei qui ne savait plus marcher et qui dû donc rester sur le côté pendant que Thran assurait à lui seul le rôle de la défense. Micro-Ice qui avait compris que le numéro 2 ne s'en sortirait pas seul était revenu devant les cages afin d'intercepter le ballon.

Après l'avoir repris, il s'apprêtait à faire une longue passe à l'ancien capitaine des Shadows lorsque l'un des pirates qu'il n'avait pas vu venir lui fit un méchant tacle, déchirant ses ligaments.

Sur le coup, le numéro 3 tomba sur le sol, se retenant d'hurler de douleur. L'arbitre siffla la faute et Sinedd accouru vers son ami qui restait au sol, souffrant le martyre. Avec délicatesse, il le saisit comme une princesse au creux de ses bras et ne le déposa qu'une fois sur le banc de touche. Simbaï qui avait assisté au massacre vint soigner le blessé tandis qu'Arch attendait son diagnostic, inquiet.

_- Ses ligaments sont probablement déchirés. Je regrette Arch, il ne pourra plus retourner sur le terrain avant quelque temps..._

Sinedd, qui se trouvait non loin, dû se retenir de toutes ses forces. Comment ces salauds avaient-ils osé toucher à SON Micro-Ice ? Le ténébreux retint le Smog en lui, refusant de se laisser manipuler par ce fluide violent et y parvint juste avant que l'arbitre ne sonne la reprise du jeu où Yuki remplaça Mei et Mark, Micro-Ice.

Cependant, lorsque Sinedd vit l'attaquant des pirates recommencer le même manège, son corps entier fut entouré une nouvelle fois par le Smog et il hurla.

Le Smog le possédait totalement, lui faisant perdre la raison, lui donnant une agressivité presqu'animale, comme si un jaguar hurlait depuis son corps.

Avec une rapidité fortement accrue grâce aux effets bénéfiques de son fluide, Sinedd remonta tout le terrain, seul. Ses camarades semblaient être devenus transparents.

Il percuta les défenseurs sans même ralentir sa course et il marqua une troisième fois. Pour l'instant, le score semblait être à leur avantage, mais cela ne retint pas l'adolescent obstiné qui remonta encore le terrain, prêt à marquer un autre but.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait tenter de marquer une fois de plus avec le Smog afin de neutraliser le gardien une fois pour toute, son nom surgit de la bouche du numéro 3. Le Smog sembla alors laisser sa place au Souffle et la belle aura bleue repris possession du corps de Sinedd pour un bref instant. Il ne se contrôlait plus, le Smog semblait se mélanger au Souffle dans un mélange d'aura bleutée entourée d'aura sombre.

Le numéro 11 marqua de toute sa rage, déchirant les filets et laissa exploser sa colère. Mais ce fut son fluide qui explosa et il perdit connaissance tandis que le Smog et le Souffle se battaient en lui.

Après cette mi-temps quelque peu étrange, les brancardiers vinrent enlever l'adolescent inconscient du terrain pour le déposer sur le banc de touche où Simbaï s'occupa de lui sans attendre.

Elle jugea l'état du ténébreux et décida d'appliquer le même traitement qu'elle avait jadis appliqué sur Arch et Arthégor quand ils avaient été tous les deux malades sous l'effet du Smog.

Sinedd fut remplacé par Lun-Zia et la seconde mi-temps repris où D-Jock marqua deux autres buts, ce qui leur permit de s'imposer face aux Pirates sur le score de 6 à 0, Ahito n'ayant rien laissé passé dans ses filets.

Suite à cette victoire, les Snow Kids fêtèrent cela comme ils le purent tandis que Sinedd se reposait, toujours inconscient, deux fluides se battant en lui. Ce déferlement de fluides provoquaient des spasmes de douleur et une respiration douloureuse. Micro-Ice, quant à lui, pu sécher les entrainements mais dû néanmoins faire de la rééducation pour s'assurer que tout se remettait bien en place.

Après les matchs d'entraînement, l'équipe continua de s'entraîner, refusant de céder à la pression, cependant, seul le numéro 1 des Snow Kids n'arrivait pas à gérer ce sentiment d'angoisse qui survenait quand un match important approchait.

Il s'entrainait, se musclait les jambes, les bras, travaillait ses acrobaties, tout. Tout pour être parfait le jour du match. Une fois fatigué, il allait se mettre dans son lit pour essayer de dormir. En vain.

Il n'y arrivait pas, enfin, pour faire simple, il n'y arrivait plus, depuis 3 jours déjà. Il se couchait, exténué, ne demandant qu'à dormir mais hélas, le sommeil doux et réparateur ne venait pas le chercher. Il passait sa nuit dans le noir, angoissé par les matchs à venir.

Après deux jours supplémentaire, sa fatigue se fit ressentir dans les entraînements, il bloquait difficilement les ballons, ratait presque toutes ses acrobaties et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Il s'entraînait face aux Shadows quand l'hologramme d'un des attaquants de l'équipe adverse s'avança pour tirer.

Cependant, Ahito ne l'avait pas vu, il était déjà loin, écroulé au sol, inconscient, respirant difficilement.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, son frère était à ses côtés, dans une salle blanche qu'il n'avait pas reconnu aux premiers coups d'œil mais il avait finalement pris conscience qu'il était à l'infirmerie en se relevant.

A côté de lui se trouvait un lit avec une personne inconsciente aux cheveux noirs. Sa bouche était recouverte d'un masque respiratoire et des électrodes sur son torse mesuraient son rythme cardiaque.

Cette personne, c'était Sinedd. Quelques minutes plus tard, le coach entra, suivi de son fidèle assistant, Clamp, le créateur de l'holo-traîneur.

_- Ahito ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, je me suis senti faible, je voyais flou et mes forces ont disparus d'un coup._

_- C'est probablement à cause de la pression Ahito, ne t'en fais pas, je vais te donner des médicaments qui te feront dormir la nuit, tu iras mieux tu verras !_

_- Et Sinedd ? Comment va-t-il ? Dis-moi qu'il va s'en remettre Simbaï !_

_- Je ne sais pas Arch, il est inconscient depuis 5 jours maintenant, et les résultats des analyses ne sont pas vraiment concluants. Il vaudrait bien mieux qu'il se repose un certain temps, je doute qu'il soit prêt pour la finale._

En effet, car, malgré les nombreux soins de la femme médecin, Sinedd ne semblait pas vouloir aller mieux, les deux fluides menaient un combat acharné en lui ce qui n'arrangeait pas son état.

Il se réveilla néanmoins contre toute attente, le lendemain, aux alentours de 2h du matin, apeuré. A ses côtés, Ahito s'était réveillé, apparemment il avait lui aussi passé la nuit à l'infirmerie. Mais que se passait-il bon sang ? Quand le gardien vit que le numéro 11 tentait de se lever, il se leva, et recoucha le ténébreux sur le matelas blanc.

_- Doucement Sinedd, tu es à l'infirmerie, tu t'es évanoui lors du match et tu es resté inconscient 6 jours._

_Dame Simbaï dit que tu dois te reposer alors pas de bêtises d'accord ?_

En entendant la voix rassurante d'Ahito, l'attaquant rebel se recoucha sur sa couchette et se rendormit en écoutant l'autre adolescent fredonner une chanson que son frère jumeau lui chantait quand il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Le ténébreux finit donc pas se rendormir paisiblement et ce, jusqu'au petit matin

Quand Sinedd se réveilla une nouvelle fois, 5h plus tard, il allait mal. Son cœur cognait si violemment dans sa poitrine qu'il avait du mal à respirer. De plus, il avait froid, mais pas froid dans le sens d'avoir la chair de poule, non, lui il tremblait, son corps était secoué par des spasmes violents. Iil savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ce qu'il avait, ça, il n'en savait strictement rien.

Sous la peur, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et les bruits du monitoring réveillèrent le gardien encore endormi sous l'effet du cachet qu'il avait pris la veille. Voyant Sinedd trembler, il se releva précipitamment et couru vers la salle de briefing. Dans l'urgence, il courut encore plus vite et arriva finalement à bout de souffle dans la salle où Dame Simbaï le fixait, très inquiète.

_- Ahito ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- C'est Sinedd ! Il va mal !_

Ses jambes ne le tenant plus, le jeune gardien tomba à genoux, tandis que la femme médecin courait voir à l'infirmerie. Arch, quant à lui, releva Ahito et le déposa dans sa chambre, sous l'œil inquiet de Thran.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas Thran, ton frère est juste essoufflé d'avoir couru !_

Le coach déposa alors son fardeau sur le lit le plus proche puis fonça à l'infirmerie lui aussi, rejoignant la jeune femme qui tentait de calmer l'adolescent, rongé par le Smog.

Aux côtés de Simbaï se trouvait Clamp qui empêchait Sinedd de bouger le temps que la femme médecin lui injecte le produit destiné à le calmer. Le rythme cardiaque du ténébreux finit par ralentir juste au moment où Thran et Ahito passait la porte de l'infirmerie, accompagné de Micro-Ice qui semblait plus inquiet que quiconque.

_- Simbaï ? Comment va Sinedd ?_

La femme médecin ne répondit pas, incertaine de sa réponse.

Le numéro 3 s'approcha alors du lit dans lequel se trouvait son compagnon et Sinedd ouvrit les yeux au moment où son protégé glissait sa main dans la sienne.

Une fois parfaitement réveillé, il tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever mais, manquant de force, il n'y parvint pas.

Il supplia alors le petit attaquant du regard afin qu'il l'aide, ce que ce dernier fit doucement. Après s'être assis, Sinedd ôta le masque qui recouvrait sa bouche ainsi que les électrodes malgré l'interdiction de la jeune femme et s'avança sur le bord du lit jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. A peine eut-il le temps d'essayer de se lever qu'Ahito vint l'en empêcher.

_- Sinedd, Simbaï vient de t'injecter un calmant alors crois-moi il serait préférable d'attendre avant de te lever._

L'adolescent soupira et s'apprêtait à contourner le cadet des jumeaux quand il vit que le jeune gardien était en train de s'endormir.

Il le rattrapa donc, assez maladroitement tandis que Thran, le plus âgé des jumeaux, vint cueillir son frère dans ses bras pour le déposer dans le lit blanc dans lequel il avait passé la nuit.

Peu de temps après, le numéro 1 ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, profitant du sommeil réparateur qui s'offrait à lui.

Sinedd quant à lui, resta assis malgré les protestations de la jeune femme qui ne souhaitait tout simplement pas qu'il perde connaissance à nouveau comme la dernière fois.

Il consentit donc à se rallonger dans son lit sous le regard suppliant de Micro-Ice et ferma les yeux.

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, un cri le fit sursauter et il se releva vivement puis se retourna sur Ahito. Le jeune gardien semblait en effet faire un cauchemar et son frère vint lui caresser la tête tout en fredonnant une chanson. Sinedd la reconnut entre 1000, c'était la chanson que le gardien lui-même lui avait fredonné quand il s'était réveillé pour la première fois depuis 6 jours.

Rapidement, le numéro 1 se calma, enlaça son jumeau tout en dormant et murmura son prénom avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée pour de bon. Thran se résolut alors à se glisser dans le lit de son frère et le garda dans ses bras, profitant de cet instant pour s'endormir, lui aussi, tandis qu'Ahito glissait sa tête sur son torse.

Peu de temps après, le reste de l'équipe fit irruption dans la salle et s'approcha du lit de Sinedd.

D-Jock, quant à lui, était resté en retrait, ne digérant pas le fait que Sinedd maîtrise deux fluides alors que lui n'en maîtrisait qu'un seul. Néanmoins, quand il vit Mei prendre la main de son pire ennemi, il s'avança, histoire de faire comprendre aux autres qu'il était là et qu'il ne fallait pas l'oublier, mais toute l'attention de son équipe était rivée sur Sinedd.

L'adolescent, quant à lui, serrait fort la main de Micro-Ice car il avait peur. Mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer à qui que ce soit, on l'aurait pris pour un faible. Après quelques minutes, le calmant se dissipa et les deux fluides reprirent leur combat acharné. Le Smog entoura de nouveau Sinedd qui lâcha la main de son compagnon afin qu'il n'entre pas en contact avec le Smog, fluide violent et agressif.

Malgré tout, la main de Micro-Ice se glissa à nouveau dans la sienne et, délicatement, presque tendrement, le numéro 3 se pencha au dessus du lit pour embrasser les lèvres de Sinedd, pour lui permettre de mettre fin à ce combat opposant la haine et l'amour, pour que tout puisse s'arranger un jour.

Alors qu'il se relevait, deux bras puissants l'agrippèrent et Sinedd se releva vivement afin d'embrasser son compagnon une nouvelle fois ce qui eu pour effet de chasser le smog de son corps.

Exténué, le ténébreux se laissa retomber sur son oreiller tandis que Simbaï souriait, à l'écart de tous. Elle avait bien vu que Micro-Ice s'était rapproché de Sinedd, sinon, il n'aurait pas changé de chambre comme ça, il ne serait pas passé tous les jours voir son compagnon à l'infirmerie.

Après quelques minutes, chacun se décida à retourner dans sa chambre afin de les laisser tranquilles et, après que Simbaï eu rajouté un oreiller pour le numéro 3, elle les quitta. Finalement, l'adolescent s'endormit à son tour dans les bras du ténébreux, content de son initiative mais néanmoins inquiet de ce qui allait se passer maintenant que les autres savaient.

Lorsque le numéro 11 se réveilla, trois heures plus tard, il enlaça son compagnon et ne résista pas au plaisir de lui voler un baiser pendant qu'il dormait. Une fois tout deux réveillés, ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils avaient attendu ce jour depuis longtemps. Ils se laissaient tous deux aller comme s'ils étaient seuls, seulement voilà, ils ne l'étaient pas.

En effet, de leur côté, Ahito et Thran semblaient être parfaitement réveillés et les fixaient avec effarement.

_-Micro-Ice ?... Sinedd ? Ensemble ? Oh non d'une clé à molette, j'y crois pas ! dit Thran_

Pourtant si, les deux adolescents étaient bien en train de s'embrasser amoureusement tout les deux. Ahito, quant à lui, se leva avec empressement et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Thran cru qu'il était gêné mais bientôt la voix de son jumeau lui parvint du couloir :

_-Hey frangin, tu viens ? J'ai sacrément la dalle moi !_

Le numéro 2 ne pu alors s'empêcher de pouffer, salua les deux adolescents et fila rejoindre son frère, heureux d'avoir échappé à la catastrophe.

Peu de temps après, Sinedd les rejoignit en cuisine, suivi de près par Micro-Ice qui le suppliait de s'asseoir et de se reposer. Malgré tout, le ténébreux gardait le sourire aux lèvres et, d'un baiser, stoppa net son petit ami dans son élan de protestation.

Il inspira alors profondément, se tourna vers le numéro 3 et son corps fut envahi par le souffle. Il ne régnait en Sinedd plus aucune trace de fluide noir. Son petit ami se réjouit donc et l'embrassa à son tour avant d'aller chercher des croissants

Ils mangèrent tout deux en même temps que les jumeaux et bientôt, ce fut Tia qui les rejoignit, rapidement suivie par Mei, Rocket et D-Jock qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir digéré le premier baiser de son meilleur ami.

Il prit donc place en bout de table afin de ne pas voir Sinedd, et Mark vint lui tenir compagnie, tentant de l'égayer un peu mais le capitaine s'ennuyait ferme. Bientôt, Simbaï fit irruption dans la salle, suivie de Clamp et de leur coach.

_- Ah ! Sinedd ! Tu es là ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger ! Dans ton état, c'est de la folie !_

_- Non dame Simbaï, Sinedd va bien, je pense même qu'il est guéri._ Insista le numéro 3.

Sous leurs yeux, Sinedd relâcha donc son fluide et le Souffle vint envahir la pièce, plus puissant que jamais. La jeune femme médecin, quant à elle, n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment avait-il pu passer d'un état si critique à un état parfaitement normal ? Sous ses yeux ébahis, Sinedd vola un baiser à son petit ami puis l'attira contre lui.

_- Je pense que c'est grâce à Mice que je vais mieux. Dans ma tête, c'était le bazar, je ne savais plus quoi faire ni que penser, je pense que notre union à mis les choses au point._

Micro-Ice se félicita alors intérieurement d'avoir trouvé un remède efficace aux problèmes de son compagnon et ne pu s'empêcher de se jeter à son cou, le faisant tomber par terre, sur le dos. Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que le numéro 11 râle, il s'esclaffa à n'en plus finir et, tandis que Micro-Ice rougissait de s'être retrouvé ainsi sur lui, l'ancien Shadows lui vola un second baiser avant de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille.

_- Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis Mice ?_

Peu de temps après, Sinedd rigola une nouvelle fois, suivi de près par son compagnon puis tout le monde rit aux éclats.

Tout le monde, sauf D-Jock qui lui, ne supportait pas de se voir ainsi voler son petit ami. Mais après quelques semaines, quand tout le monde se fit à l'idée que ces deux là étaient bien ensemble, le capitaine des Snow Kids se résigna et, petit à petit, se mit à apprécier la compagnie de Sinedd qui avait bien changé suite à son histoire avec Micro-Ice.

Comme quoi, l'amour pouvait changer n'importe qui.


End file.
